Let's see which way this goes!
by Majesticforce123
Summary: Bella and Edward are living their perfect life..Elena and stefan discover that their soul mates..and stefan and damon discover they had an unknown sister ...who happens to be bella ...what happens when things overturn or backfire
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys this is the authors note : _

_don't comment if not a fan _

_don't upset others and encourage them!_

_Soooo the story starts as like this'd..._

_**Bella's POV**  
_

_**Me nd Edward wer coming back frm the house ...it was a full moon night..the night felt soo beautiful .. I told Edward**_

_**"the moon is soo beautiful"**_

_**"not as beautiful as you " he replied **_

_**i ignored his comment..we wer walking on and we went to the cottage and tucked renesmee into bed. Edward and I wer swinging our arms and walking into our room . We went inside and then he said**_

_**"You shined in the moonlite so beautifully**__**"**_

_**"ohh..stop it " I said sounding uncomfortable**_

_**"well alrite then come on ill show u "**_

_**he took me too a waterfall where the moon light reflected beautifully yah the water.. Well soo we continued the night being in one another's arms and watching the moon lite**_

_**In the morning we went back to the cottage , got dressed properly and renesmee. Woke up. We all got ready and went to the main house . Everyone were waiting . Then the day started going along we heard the doorbell and I raced and won and opened the door.**_

_**"Oh my god "I uttered under my breath**_

_**This caught everyone's attention and everyone looked towards the door. I exclaimed wid joy I said " elena !" I was too happy to say more then both hugged each then Edward starred at me giving me a look who is that ? I felt to happy to answer..**_

_**Soo..tell me if I should continue ..as Im jus a new writer and not a professional .tell me k..  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_The story continues..._

_**I told **_

_**what are u doing out there ? Come on in before Edward and the rest of the family think ur a danger..**_

_**the others laughed ..I was not able to contain the excitement within me..**_

_**i asked her**_

_**how r u ? How are bonnie ,merideth and matt?**_

_**whoa ! Slow down bella before u have heart attack ...I'll tell u everything but before that doing u think u should explain to Edward and the rest off them who I am?**_

_**oh right sorry guys I said **_

_**edward this is elena from mystic falls , virginia she's my best friend **_

_**nice to meet u elena everyone said**_

_**ohh ya one more thing what does she smell like to u?**_

_**the rest : oh my god she smells like...a human!**_

_**i told 's a human **_

_**elena said " correction...a vampire"**_

_**i said " what !, he'd not do that to u ! but why?**_

_**she said " becoz I was having bleeding in my brain and merideth did'nt want me to die soo she injected damon's blood into me and I died right after that " **_

_**ohh no! I'm soo sorry elena I cud feel theat tears running down hecheek as I cud'nt watch her ..I hugged her and comforted her ..the others asked how can she be a vampire! **_

_**then I explained that there are two kinds of vampires and blah blah blah ...**_

_**edward told **_

_**" I'm soo sorry elena " **_

_**she said its okay I'll be fine I just needed sum girl time that's why I came..and bells u shudder cum to mystic falls wid me...stefan and damon want to tell u sum thing. **_

_**I told why don't they jus cum here To tell me that.? **_

_**She said that she'll ask them to cum here**_

_**Sorry guys that's all for now ill write again after a few day's k ..bye**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Elena's P.O.V**

**how can I tell her?bella asked hey whats wrong? If u think I shud think I shud cum to mystic falls ...then il cum wid u I said no..it's ok I'll ask them to cum**

**i called stefan and told him to cum...he said he and damon will see here wid in sumtime ...ok ...i said**

**Damon's P.O.V**

**ohh my god! After such a long time I'm gonna see my little sis ohh..bella I'm miss u soo much that stupid Katherine broke us apart ... Hope u remember us!**

**Bella's p.o.v **

**As a damon and stefan wer coming suddenly I felt a very strong connection I did'nt know wat it was of course ...if only I knew.**

**Then they came...**

**i Said " hey stefan and damon ? How r u ? "**

**Damon and stefan seemed very happy seeing me.. **

**Then suddenly damon hugged me...I cud feel the tears running down his cheeks ...oh shit ! How can I forget who they really are ! I hugged him back ! **

**He sent a message " how r u bells? Missed u soo..much " **

**i sent back I missed u too...big brother..**

**edward and the rest of them ver shocked **

**edward told " explain"**

**i told damon I need ur help I don't remember everything ! **

**He said don't worry he'll understand **

**guys damon and stefan are the salvatores as u know they said yes..we knwe that but what does that relate u with? I said we'll u where misinformed the salvatores were two brothers others and one sister ... I'm their sister !**

**the seven of them gasped..**

**i was very scared looking at Edward I was feeling very nervous ... Damon sent calm waves to me to calm me down ...**

**Guys ...let me finish studing ill finish this chapter this evening k..promise**


	4. AUTHOUR's Note

AN...

sorry..guys i think im not goona be able to finish but those who are interested in my writing we be able to read my next crossover of harry potter and twilight ...k..that crossover will be starting on december 20th probably or sooner cuz im having exams nw.. once again vry sorry to dissapoint u all..but i promise that ill finish my next story completely

K..for nw

BYE

-LuvFantasy


End file.
